


New Feelings

by diezminutos



Series: Elliot [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diezminutos/pseuds/diezminutos
Summary: "Are you sad? Because it's okay.""I'm scared. And that's okay, too."





	New Feelings

Michael couldn't sleep. He couldn't wrap his mind around the events of the night. His son-his entire world-was just like him. He was scared out of his mind. His son had these great abilities. Elliot could change the world for better or for worse. Now it was Michael's responsibility to teach and protect Elliot from these new factors.

At around 2 am, Michael gave up on sleep altogether. He sat up slowly and pulled on a pair of sweats before heading to the kitchen. He passed the living room. Evidence from their movie night was all over the floor: Alex's blanket, pillows, pieces of popcorn, and their TV broken in many pieces. Michael sighed and decided he would deal with that in the morning. He continued his journey to the kitchen and sat himself down in the seat Elliot had declared as "Dad's chair." He groaned and ran a hand through his hair and stared at the table.

He had put a target on his son. Now every government official that was out for him and Max and Isobel would be after Elliot, too. Michael and Alex agreed to keep everything that had to do with aliens a secret until Elliot was a little older so it would be easier to understand. Michael knew Elliot wouldn't possibly be able to comprehend why a bunch of men in suits wanted to take him away and stick needles in him. Michael could barely even think about it without throwing up. The thought of Jesse Manes cutting his son open brought tears to Michael's eyes and he began to sob quietly. 

"Dad?" His favorite sound but it wasn't as happy and beautiful as he knew Elliot to be. It was scared.

"Hey, El," Michael wiped his eyes and turned to him. "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep," he mumbled and stepped closer. 

"Me neither," he shook his head.

"Why were you crying?" Elliot put his hand on his father's face. "Are you sad? Because it's okay."

One of the first things Michael and Alex had taught their son was the importance of honesty in emotions. The last thing they wanted was Elliot afraid to show how he felt. They didn't want their son to be afraid of anything. 

"I'm scared," he nodded and pulled Elliot on his lap. "And that's okay, too."

"Are you scared of me?" Elliot's voice barely whispered and Michael's heart broke. 

"Never," he shook his head. "I'm scared...of what might happen." He tried to choose his words carefully, not wanting to pass on his anxiety. "How are you feeling?"

"Scared," he leaned against Michael's chest tiredly.

"Yeah?" Michael kissed the top of his rubbed his back. "Of what?"

"Everything."

"Can I tell you something that might make you feel a little better?" He looked down to see Elliot's little head go up and down. "You have the two most awesome dads ever who are going to protect you and love you no matter what." He pulled Elliot away from him so he could see his face. "Daddy and I love you so much."

"But I broke the tv-"

"Elliot, people make mistakes," he smiled. "Remember, last week when I forgot to make dinner when you and Daddy were at Auntie Liz's house?"

"Daddy was mad."

"Daddy was mad," Michael laughed. "But Daddy still loves me and you still love me, right."

Elliot nodded and flung his arms around Michael's neck. "Daddy and I love you so much, El. And so do Aunt Liz, and Uncle Max, and Chlo."

"And Aunt Is and Uncle Noah?" he pulled back from his tight hug. 

"And Aunt Is and Uncle Noah," Michael smiled. "And Aunt Maria and Uncle Kyle. So many people love you, Elliot. And we're not gonna let anything happen to you." Elliot smiled, much happier than when he first entered the room. "It's okay to be scared," Michael continued. "But you have so many people who are gonna help you, okay?"

"Okay," Elliot nodded.

"And these things you can do can be kinda cool," Michael smiled down at Elliot. "Can you keep a secret?" Elliot shook his head up and down quickly. "You can't tell anyone. Not even Daddy."

"I promise," Elliot looked at Michael seriously.

"Okay, good," Michael laughed and turned towards the freezer. Elliot's eyes shifted and watched the freezer open slowly and the tub of chocolate ice cream float towards the table. The freezer closed and a cabinet and drawer opened next. Two bowls and two spoons made their way towards the table and stopped in front of Elliot and Michael.

"Woah," Elliot smiled up at his dad and climbed to the chair next to him. Michael opened the tub and scooped some ice cream into a bowl for Elliot. When Michael handed Elliot the bowl and spoon, Elliot looked confused, something Michael had rarely seen. "Can Daddy do it, too?"

"Just you and me."

"Why?"

At this moment, Michael really wished he had thought this through. Maybe two in the morning wasn't the time for this conversation.

"Because Dad is an alien," Alex said softly as he came into the room.

"Uh oh," Elliot froze looking at his ice cream and at Michael. "Are we in trouble?"

Alex smiled and made his way towards Michael. "Only if Dad gives me a bite."

Michael smiled back and grabbed a spoonful and fed it to Alex watching him lovingly. "Love you," Michael mumbled."

"Love you," Alex whispered back and kissed him quickly. He made himself comfortable on Michael's lap and turned towards Elliot. "Elliot," he said seriously. "What you and Dad can do is really cool, but you can't tell anyone."

"Not even Chlo?" he mumbled. He and his cousin had such a special friendship. Even though she was two years older than Elliot, they were closer than most siblings which everyone was thankful for. Max and Liz had done the same as Michael and Alex and decided that they would reveal all the alien things when Chlo was a little older. They didn't want to scare her or hurt her in any way.

"N-No not Chlo," Michael shook his head. "Sorry, Bud."

"Promise me and your Dad you won't tell."

"I promise," Elliot nodded. He yawned quietly and put his spoon in his bowl.

"All done?" Michael asked quietly. Elliot nodded.

"Tired?" Alex asked as he grabbed both bowls and walked to the sink.

"Mhm...can I sleep with you?"

"Course you can, Buddy," Michael lifted him. "I'll come back for that," he said to Alex who had his hand on the faucet. "My mess. I'll clean it up."

Alex sighed and followed his husband to their bedroom. When Elliot was on the bed, he crawled under the comforter and made himself comfortable right in between Alex and Michael's sides. "Be right back," Michael kissed his forehead.

As promised, Michael went back to the kitchen to clean up from their treat. Alex followed and wrapped his arms around Michael's waist from behind kissing his shoulder lovingly.

"How long were you listening to us?" Michael whispered as he washed the bowl.

"I heard 'Daddy was mad' on my way to the bathroom and thought I should stick around for the rest," he kissed Michael's neck before whispering, "You're a really good dad." Michael scoffed and rolled his eyes as he turned to Alex.

"I just let my kid have ice cream at 2 am. I am not a good dad."

"Michael," Alex grabbed his arm before he could turn back. "I mean it. We both know you didn't have a family so starting this one with me must have been terrifying. I know I was scared," he voice got quieter at the end. "I thought because my dad was awful that I was destined to be as bad as he was-"

"Never," Michael squeezed Alex's hands. "You're not him, Alex. You'll never be him."

"Watching you..." Alex's voice wavered slightly. "It made me realize I had nothing to worry about. You're incredible."

Michael kissed Alex slowly and rested his forehead against Alex's when they pulled away. "He's scared," he whispered.

"Are you?"

"A little," Michael mumbled. "When I think about what could happen to him."

"You said it earlier," Alex grabbed Michael's hands and squeezed them. "We won't let anything happen to him. We'll protect him and so will all of our friends."

Michael nodded and hugged Alex tightly. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"You don't have to think about that," Alex whispered. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Talk to me on tumblr! -michaelneverlooksaway


End file.
